


Always Haunting Charles

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon's spirit materialized in front of Charles Croydon and scowled.





	Always Haunting Charles

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon's spirit materialized in front of Charles Croydon and scowled. She watched as his eyes widened. He stepped back.   
Sarah's face and body were charred from when superstitious Salem townspeople managed to burn her at the stake. She loathed Charles for not preventing her demise. Sarah loathed him now.

 

THE END


End file.
